After Sunrise: Forever
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: After Sunrise, like After Sunset: We Need To Talk. Crowfeather and Leafpool have a chat after Hollyleaf's announcement at the gathering.


**I know I have Birth's and TLC to write, but I just haven't been inspired lately… so just read this and I'll update soon!  
**

Crowfeather crouched in a small bush by the ThunderClan border, waiting for Leafpool. No doubt she'd be out tonight, after what happened at the gathering. Rustling was heard in the bracken on the other side of the border, and out stepped… Thornclaw? What was he doing here? Thornclaw let out a small hiss. '_Oh no!_' Crowfeather thought. Then, a bit to the left of Crowfeather, Heathertail stepped out.

"Thornclaw! You made it!" She cried happily, running up to nuzzle him.

Thornclaw backed away from her and shook his head, "We have to stop meeting, Heathertail. I'm sorry."

Crowfeather felt stung. Not only were these two meeting, but also what Thornclaw said reminded him of Leafpool.

"B-but… We…" Heathertail stuttered.

"After what just happened at the gathering, we can't risk it. Good-bye, Heathertail." He mewed, turning around. He stiffened, "Someone's coming. Run!"

Heathertail hesitated, and then bolted towards her territory.

"Who's there?" Thornclaw growled into the forest.

Leafpool padded out. "Sorry if I surprised you Thornclaw, I just… needed to think."

Thornclaw nodded, "After Hollyleaf died…. I think we all do."

'_Hollyleaf died?_' Crowfeather stifled a gasp.

"Err… well I better get back to camp." Thornclaw mewed.

Leafpool licked his cheek, " I won't tell anyone about Heathertail."

Thornclaw nodded awkwardly, and left.

She sighed and padded toward the stream, and smacked it with her paw. Water splashed the bush Crowfeather was in and dripped onto his fur.

Leafpool bent down to drink, '_now's my chance_' he thought. As Leafpool started to drink, he swatted her.

She hopped back with a yelp. Leafpool sniffed the air. "Crowfeather?" She hissed.

He stuck his head out of the bush, "Why?" he asked.

She looked at him in utter shock. "W-what do you mean?"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that you were having our kits?" he asked in a very hurt tone.

Leafpool bristled, "I tried! Don't you remember? Awhile after Hawkfrost died, I came to talk to you! But you _refused_ to listen!" She snapped.

He froze, '_idiot idiot idiot!_' his mind snapped at him. "I… I'm sorry our daughter is dead…"

Now it was Leafpool's turn to freeze, "How did… You eavesdropped on me and Thornclaw!" she mewed, "…they were so much like us…"

Crowfeather gazed at the ground and nodded. " We'll be together in StarClan…" he mewed** (Yay, Crowfeather's soft side is showing!)**

"But Feathertail and Nightcloud love you to. You can only choose one of us." She mewed.

His heart shattered. '_Feathertail was the first cat I ever loved… and Nightcloud is my mate… but she hasn't been talking to me since Hollyleaf told the secret. We probably wont ever talk again, so that leaves Leafpool and Feathertail._

_I named myself after Feathertail, but Leafpool is just so… Leafpool._'

Crowfeather looked up, determination burning his gaze. " Nightcloud won't talk to me after what happened. And Feathertail isn't you. If we can't be together now, then we will in StarClan. No matter what!"

Leafpool nodded, eyes glowing, "Your right! Nothing can stop us!"

"But we can't talk for a few moons. Our clans are suspicious of us now. In seven moons, we will talk at the gathering. See you then." He sighed, "But it's so long…"

Leafpool nodded, "See you then." She licked his cheek, and walked towards the undergrowth. She stopped in front of it, and waved her tail in good-bye.

_We can be with each other in StarClan. I'll wait for you Leafpool. Forever._

**So there you go, the Thornclaw X Heathertail thing is just because, Thornclaw has been acting a bit different in OOTS, and I thought it would be weird if he were having a forbidden relation with a WindClan she-cat. Why I picked Heathertail I'm not sure, I almost made it Nightcloud though... I wish it could've been longer, but I ran out of words…**

**Which Birth should I do next?**

**Longtail**

**Thunderstar**

**Darkstripe**

**So R&R&R (read review request) and I'll try to get more up soon!**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**


End file.
